protectfandomcom-20200214-history
Melbourne, Australia
Melbourne is a major location in the Protect franchise. History ''Protect James Martin visits Mya Kennedy in the hospital and as he is about to utter words to her, the book cuts back to two weeks earlier. James in his Nissan GT-R attempts to complete a quarter mile race in the Rod Laver Arena parking lot, but fails. James returns home to have breakfast with his Mum and then travels to school where he can't find Mya. James gives his friends rides home and then returns to his own home where Mya shows up and tells him about her story of abuse. James lets Mya stay with him and his mother and books her in for a counselling appointment. A week later, Mya goes for her second appointment and is found by her Dad and abused at home. James saves Mya and her Dad goes on the run. James gathers his friends to inform them of Mya's abuse and then he and Sam Williams break into a military hospital and barely escape from the police. James then coerces his friends into helping him avenge Mya and they go to a car meet to win cars they can use, and introduce themselves to Quincy Jonas. James parks an RX-7 in an alleyway and uses it to kill her by blowing it up. The next day, they kill their school counsellor by hacking her car and driving it off a cliff in Werribee. They then travel to Dandenong and kill John and attempt to escape the police, resulting in James' car being engulfed by flames and destroyed and James getting arrested. Six months later, the gang, including Mya who has rebuilt James' F-Type, T-Bone the prison transport van and help James escape. Hit The Gang return to Melbourne, after having their records clean after catching The Vigilante's, and they return to their old lives. Notable Locations 'James' House' James' House is a main location within the Protect franchise. Much of the first book is set there and is the main meeting point for the gang and acts as the hub of their family. It is located somewhere in the Eastern Suburbs of Melbourne. The house is at least three stories high and the garage has been converted to a vehicle workshop. 'Mya's House' A minor location in Protect, it is first introduced when Mya attempts to escape from her Dad which results in her being caught and beaten by her father. Later, after being found, she is forced back home and beaten into a coma. James arrives and attacks John before he escapes. 'Parking Garage' The Parking Garage is the meeting point for Quincy Jonas' car meet. From there they move to St. Kilda Beach where they begin the race. James, Emily Brown and Jamie Henderson all visit this parking garage before James' botched race. 'Werribee Mansion''' Located in Werribee, the mansion is a unique location and is used for the staff end-of-year function where they ultimately hack into their school counsellors car and drive her off a cliff for revenge for abandoning Mya when she came to her for help. Parking Garage.png|Parking Garage Werribee Mansion.jpg|Werribee Mansion Melbourne.jpg Category:Locations Category:Protect